Enamorada
by Evan de la Rosa
Summary: Estar enamorada es uno de los sentimientos mas hermosos del ser humano, esta pequeña historia, explica su efecto en una chica de cabellos naranjas. One-shot
1. Chapter 1

_**ENAMORADA**_

_**ONESHOT**_

_**POR**_

_**LEO SAYATO EVANS**_

Amor

El sentimiento más hermoso del ser humano.

El querer a una persona con el alma.

Y que ella sienta lo mismo.

Era sin duda lo mejor.

Lo mejor de ser humano.

Ella.

Estaba enamorada.

No lo podía evitar.

No sabía desde cuando.

Pero, no podía dejar de pensar en el.

Su seguridad, su confianza en si mismo.

Eso la atraía a el.

Siempre con una sonrisa.

Con el siempre podía confiar.

Era impulsivo e infantil a veces.

Terco como una mula se podría decir.

En sus ojos castaños, que cambiaban a rojo con el Angulo del sol.

Seguridad y confianza reflejaban sin dudar.

Lo que hacia a su corazón palpitar.

A veces, cuando estaba sola con el.

Quería confesarle todo lo que sentía en su corazón.

Besarlo con pasión.

Y que el le dijera que la amaba.

Y que estarían juntos por la eternidad.

Pero por desgracia.

Eso no podría ser así.

Ya que el no la quería de esa manera.

La veía solo como una amiga.

En la que siempre podía confiar.

Y si le confesaba su amor.

Aquella amistad, se podría quebrar.

El solo la veía como una hermana mayor.

Que lo guiaba por el camino del bien.

Que no hiciera alguna locura y que se preocupaba por el.

Sabía que aquellos sentimientos no podría cambiar.

Y que tal vez, el no se de cuenta jamás.

De que ella.

Además de una gran amistad.

Enamorada de el.

Siempre estará.

¿FIN?

_**Notas del autor: Hola a todos, después de tanto tiempo ausente, regreso con un pequeño One-shot DanxAlice para variar. **_

_**Bueno, se que todas esperan la continuación de Vagabundo, pero pronto en esta semana ya la tendrán, entonces no se desesperen que pronto saldrá para que lo disfruten.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que me apoyaron con reviews, por favor sigan asi.**_

_**Ahh, de seguro se dieron cuenta de los signos de interrogación en el fin.**_

_**Pues verán, si hay varios reviews, me ocupare de que haya una segunda ´parte, pero con los pensamientos de Dan hacia nuestra peleadora Darkus favorita.**_

_**Bueno con eso me despido.**_

_**Con un hasta luego **_

_**Y **_

_**sayonaraaa**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**ENAMORADO**_

_**ONE-SHOT**_

_**POR**_

_**LEO SAYATO EVANS**_

El era un joven inmaduro e impulsivo.

No pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Terco como una mula

Y era muy despistado para darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba.

Quien dijo que no se podía enamorar.

No se dio cuenta al principio.

Pero poco a poco se dio cuenta.

De lo que en su corazón había.

No se explicaba por que.

Con ella siempre estaba nervioso.

Y con aquella sonrisa.

Se sonrojaba con facilidad.

No se podía imaginar.

Por que verla con alguien más.

Con otro hombre.

Quería de rabia explotar.

Y al ver aquellos ojos almendrados.

Y el cabello naranjo de ella.

La quería besar.

Pero, después de investigar.

Y de a su madre preguntar.

Se dio cuenta de la realidad.

De ella.

Se había empezado enamorar.

Estaba completamente enamorado.

No lo podía evitar.

Además.

Sabia que tarde o temprano iba a pasar.

Le daba dolor.

No poderla ver

Cuando estuvo en Nueva Vestroia

.O en el inter espacio Bakugan.

Su corazón comenzaba a sufrir.

En un gran dolor sin fin.

Sin embargo.

Un día.

Se le decidió confesar.

No importaba si lo rechazara.

Pero con aquel secreto no podía cargar.

Con ayuda de Marucho.

A Rusia fue a parar.

Toco su puerta.

Dispuesto a confesarle la verdad.

Ella abrió y con una gran sonrisa lo saludo.

Estaba sola.

Su abuelo había salido a caminar.

Y lo invito a pasar.

Ya en la sala de estar.

La verdad decidió confesar.

Le dijo que la amaba.

Y que no lo podía evitar.

Después bajo la cabeza.

Esperando un rechazo en respuesta.

Sin embargo.

En un abrazo lo tacleo.

Y sorprendentemente lo beso.

Ahí vio que ella correspondía su amor.

Y el beso correspondió

Al separarse.

Dijeron lo que sentían.

Y en un abrazo y un beso se fundieron.

El amor que duraría.

Hasta que se acara la vida.

Un amor

Que por la eternidad duraría.

_**FIN**_

_**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**_

_**HOLA A TODOS, BUENO AQUÍ TIENEN LA CONTINUACIÓN DE ENAMORADA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO A TODOS Y VEAN QUE ESTA HISTORIA TIENE UN FINAL FELIZ.**_

_**NUENO ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS REVIEWS, POR FAVOR SI NO ME PONDRE TRISTE**_

_**BUENO YA LES DOY GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE ME HAN APOYADO Y ESPERO Q SIGAN ASI.**_

_**NO CAMBIEN**_

_**BUENO CCON ESTO ME DESPIDO**_

_**CON UN HASTA LUEGO**_

_**Y **_

_**SAYONARAA**_


End file.
